A Spark
by knowyourgoodbye
Summary: I wrote this about a year ago. Just a short thing about Brennan and Booth.
1. Chapter 1

"Bones, could you hurry up. The food's getting cold."

It was Friday evening. They had just solved their case for the week: a teenage girl killed her best friend for stealing her boyfriend.

To Brennan, this just proved her right. Relationships were always messy.  
><em>'I'm better off without them'<em> she thought.

She went out into the lounge where she saw her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth sitting at the table, smiling up at her.

On the table were containers holding the food from their favourite Thai restaurant.

"I hope you got extra rice this time" Brennan said, looking down at him.  
>"Don't worry, I ordered two extra portions" replied Booth, with a cheeky grin.<p>

This was one of their traditions. Comparing notes from the case to give to the prosecutor, while eating take out. Brennan had to admit, she enjoyed their nights together.

She sat down beside Booth, placing her notes on the table.

"Pass the large amount of rice, please" she said.

Booth laughed at his partner's attempt of a joke. She was getting better at it, which he could only think was from the help he gave her. As well as Angela's input.

They discussed the case. Brennan believed that the murder was rational.  
>"She wanted to get her friend out of the way so as to continue her relationship with Tim."<p>

Booth disagreed.  
>"Okay, listen Bones. That Tim guy is never going to be able to even look at her again without thinking of what she did. Besides, she's in jail now. How can you think her decision was rational?"<p>

They continued their bickering and in the end, agree to disagree.  
>"You know, Booth. I really don't think you and I are going to see eye to eye."<br>"Yeah, you know, you're right."

"Hey Bones, pass that chicken sauce stuff would ya?"

"It's curry, Booth. Why can't you just say 'curry'?"

Booth sighed. "Not the curry, the other sweet stuff."

Brennan chuckled. "Oh. Right."

She picked up the container and passed it carefully to Booth.

As she did, his hand brushed hers. She felt a shiver go through her body. A spark.

She looked away from Booth and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Booth. I should be getting home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Bones.''

_'Did she react to my touch?'_ Booth asked himself.

He watched her walk away, stood up himself and turned to leave.

"Wow" he said to the empty air. He smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones, could you hurry up. The food's getting cold."

It was Friday evening. They had just solved their case for the week: a teenage girl killed her best friend for stealing her boyfriend.

To Brennan, this just proved her right. Relationships were always messy.  
><em>'I'm better off without them'<em> she thought.

She went out into the lounge where she saw her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth sitting at the table, smiling up at her.

On the table were containers holding the food from their favourite Thai restaurant.

"I hope you got extra rice this time" Brennan said, looking down at him.  
>"Don't worry, I ordered two extra portions" replied Booth, with a cheeky grin.<p>

This was one of their traditions. Comparing notes from the case to give to the prosecutor, while eating take out. Brennan had to admit, she enjoyed their nights together.

She sat down beside Booth, placing her notes on the table.

"Pass the large amount of rice, please" she said.

Booth laughed at his partner's attempt of a joke. She was getting better at it, which he could only think was from the help he gave her. As well as Angela's input.

They discussed the case. Brennan believed that the murder was rational.  
>"She wanted to get her friend out of the way so as to continue her relationship with Tim."<p>

Booth disagreed.  
>"Okay, listen Bones. That Tim guy is never going to be able to even look at her again without thinking of what she did. Besides, she's in jail now. How can you think her decision was rational?"<p>

They continued their bickering and in the end, agree to disagree.  
>"You know, Booth. I really don't think you and I are going to see eye to eye."<br>"Yeah, you know, you're right."

"Hey Bones, pass that chicken sauce stuff would ya?"

"It's curry, Booth. Why can't you just say 'curry'?"

Booth sighed. "Not the curry, the other sweet stuff."

Brennan chuckled. "Oh. Right."

She picked up the container and passed it carefully to Booth.

As she did, his hand brushed hers. She felt a shiver go through her body. A spark.

She looked away from Booth and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Booth. I should be getting home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Bones.''

_'Did she react to my touch?'_ Booth asked himself.

He watched her walk away, stood up himself and turned to leave.

"Wow" he said to the empty air. He smiled and walked away. Monday morning, bright and early, Brennan entered the Jeffersonian Institute.

She walked straight through the doors, past her office and into the office next to it, knowing that she was really chancing her arm.

Although, to her astonishment, her best friend was in there sitting at her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Angela, shock coming through in her voice.

"Uh, Sweetie. This is my office."

"Yes, Angela. I'm aware. I just meant you're not usually here this early."

"Right. Well, see I left early Friday to go to this club. This truly amazing club and I decided to come in early today to make up for it. Which, it turns out, was a complete waste of time 'cause there's absolutely nothing for me to do."

"Ange, I really need to talk" said Brennan. Angela looked up and saw her serious gaze.

"Look, Sweetie. I'm sorry I left early on Friday. Really I am, I know you wanted me to stay but I just really needed a break…"

"I'm not talking about that."

"Really?" Angela replied. "Okay then. Good." A wave of relief washing over her. "So, what is it?"

"It's about Booth."

"Finally!" Angela said with a smile forming on her face. "You had sex with Booth?"

"What? No!" Brennan replied shocked at the question, "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know. You, coming here all serious, wanting to talk about him."

"No, nothing like that's happened."

"Then what? C'mon Honey. Spit it out."

Brennan hesitated. By talking about what she had felt, it would somehow make it real.

"Booth and I were going over the case on Friday and we were eating Thai food then he asked me to pass the chicken sauce. Not the curry, you know that other sweet sauce…?"

"Okay, Bren. You're losing me here. You know, Monday morning."

"When I passed him the container, our hands touched and I felt… something."

"Something? Something like what?" asked Angela, suddenly interested.

"You know. Like a…" Brennan tried to search for the right word, but Angela bet her to it.

"A spark?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, exactly!"

Angela stood up and walked over to her.

"Okay, so you felt a spark. Then what?"

"Then I went home."

"Why!"

"What do you mean why?"

"Brennan. A spark means an attraction. Why didn't you, you know, pursue it?"

"Ange, Booth is my partner. I can't just start sleeping with him. That would change our whole relationship."

"Yes, it would make it a lot more pleasurable" Angela said with a smile.

"It would make it a lot more complex. We're so different…" Brennan thought of their disagreement over the case.

"Listen, Sweetie. The universe wants you to together. You should listen to it."

"That's ridiculous. The universe has no real concern for me."

"Okay, well let me ask you something. Have you ever felt any 'spark' with Booth before?"

"Well, yes." Brennan replied. "I guess when we first met." Brennan thought of that incident at the bar.

"And now you feel it again. Don't you think it's time?"

"What about our partnership? What if something happens and…"

"My advice." Angela told her "is to pursue it and see how it goes. I want details."

She turned around and walked back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan arrived at Booth's apartment that evening. They had no case that day and therefore, she had not seen him.

_'Usually he calls when we don't see each other all day'_ she thought suspiciously.

She knocked on the door and Booth opened it almost immediately.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth said with a grin.

"Hey. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Oh, yeah. I've, um… been busy."

"Can I come in?" Brennan asked, not really waiting for a response.

"Yeah, sure" he replied when she was already inside. "What's up?"

"I just came round to see how you are."

"To see how I am?" Booth said, raising his eyebrows cynically.

"Uh-huh." Brennan was an unconvincing liar.

"Bones. You have never once come round 'to see how I am'. Can we just cut to the chase, it's been a long day."

"I came to talk about us. I've talked to Angela and I've come to a decision. But, if it's a bad time…"

"I'm sorry. About us?" Booth thought he was hearing things. She couldn't mean…

"Yes, us. On Friday, you must've noticed, I left rather suddenly. It was because I felt something that I've never felt before. With anyone."

"Bones, slow down. Here, sit and breathe, okay?"

Brennan realised she was talking very fast. She must be more nervous than she thought.

She took a deep breath. "Booth, I want to date you."

"Hold on. Date?" Booth thought he might faint. "Wait a second, Bones. You wanna drink?"

He got up and went to the kitchen. He had to do something other than just sit and alcohol would be a plus.

He came back a few minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Usually, we have beer" Brennan pointed out.

"Well, usually we don't have conversations like this."

"I've made you uncomfortable" Brennan said, cursing herself for coming.

"No, listen. It's not that." Booth took a big gulp of wine.

There was an argument going on in his head. _'This is Bones. Bones, my partner. I can't date her… Although, I do want to… I love her.'_

Booth finally looked up and into Brennan's eyes.

"Okay" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Okay?" Brennan was relieved and surprised at how happy she felt. "Really?"

"Okay" Booth said again with a big smile.

Booth sat closer to her and leaned in, trying to pace himself.

Brennan felt his warm, soft lips on hers, and they felt just like she remembered them, but this time, she felt it. A spark.


End file.
